Revolution
by bibliotecaria
Summary: Ok. Por si se lo están preguntando esta es la historia de mi quinto año en Hogwarts. Y si. Hay algo peor que los MHB y los EXTASIS. Charlie Weasley. Como si llamarse Nymphadora no fuera suficiente...
1. Rock and Roll

**Disclaimer**: Dumbly, sus profesores, sus alumnos y el castillo le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Algunos alumnos son de mi invención, los necesitaba para cubrir algunos huecos por allí y por allá...

**REVOLUTION**

**o**

**La Increíble y Alocada Historia de la Desquiciada Nymphadora y su Pelirrojo Despistado **(1)

_por __bibliotecaria_

_**Capítulo 1: Rock and Roll**_

Ok. Es oficial. Mi vida es un auténtico desastre. Aún no tengo ni la más remota idea de como conseguí meterme en este lío yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Bueno, en realidad eso no es del todo cierto. Mi querido profesor _soy-un-jodido-y-no-conozco-los-rudimentos-básicos-de-la-higiene-personal_ contribuyó en forma inconsciente (o al menos eso creo, ya que de él no me sorprendería nada). Maldito Snape. Maldita manía de castigarme por errores insustanciales y (casi) inofensivos. Al fin y al cabo... esa pequeña rata de Slytherin saldrá de la enfermería en unos días con todos sus miembros y las orejas de un tamaño casi normal. ¿Que culpa tengo yo que el muy idiota se cruzara justo enfrente del caldero que tiré accidentalmente? Además la poción que contenía no la había preparado yo, por lo que los efectos secundarios (el aumento de algunas partes de su cuerpo y una _pequeña _coloración turquesa en la piel) no son culpa mía ¿verdad?

En fin. Ese no es mi problema. O por lo menos no es algo que me preocupe. Pero el muy idiota tenía que asignarme detención justo el sábado. Y justo a las cinco de la tarde. Como si no fuera poco la cantidad monumental de tarea atrasada que se me está acumulando, tengo que pasar la tarde del sábado en una oscura y desagradable mazmorra limpiando los desechos de bichos repugnantes. Además, luego de cinco meses de silencios incómodos, manos sudorosas y orejas coloradas consigo que Charlie me invite a salir y lo tengo que cancelar para pasar toda una tarde con el hombre más repugnante del colegio. ¿Quien fue el idiota que dijo que los dieciséis años eran una época maravillosa? Juro sobre mi colección de discos de Las Brujas de Macbeth que si lo encuentro lo hechizo para que viva eternamente en la adolescencia. Así sabrá lo _maravillosa _que es esta época.

Y para colmo de males, las malditas hormonas de esta _época maravillosa_ me están volviendo loca. Ok. Para la mayoría de mis compañeras eso no es un problema... No. Ellas están tan _inquietas_, por decirlo suavemente, como yo. Pero claro, todo ese bullicio puede pasar inadvertido pues no tienen que luchar contra un cuerpo que parece tener vida propia y cambia cada vez que cierto pelirrojo se acerca a una distancia de cinco metros. No. A ellas les sudan las manos mientras que a mi el pelo me cambia de color. Ellas se sonrojan un poco mientras que a mi me crece la delantera. Mierda. Creí que iba a morir de la vergüenza el lunes pasado cuando en plena clase de Transfiguración en vez de convertir mi tetera en una gato, me transformé el la versión joven de Celestina Wardock, con escote hasta el ombligo y todo. Mierda. Sólo porque el idiota de Charlie me dijo al oído que le gustaba mi nuevo color de pelo. Como si ese también hubiera sido a propósito.

Normalmente no soy así. No crean que pierdo el control de mi cuerpo tan fácilmente. Es más, ahora que lo pienso eso nunca me había sucedido. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Tengo dieciséis años, ya he salido con chicos varias veces. He besado a unos cuantos. Y es Charlie. El viejo y querido Charlie. El mismo que me pateaba por debajo de la mesa del gran comedor sólo para distraerme y robarme un poco del postre que siempre dejaba a medio terminar. El mismo que me acompañó a la enfermería miles de veces luego de rodar sobre las escaleras o llevarme por delante alguna de esas chatarras de armaduras que pululan por el castillo. Es el mismo chico que lloró en mi hombro toda una noche cuando su escuálida rata Scabbers desapareció por dos días y creímos que había sido la cena de la Señora Norris. El mismo que me besó de una forma que nadie lo había hecho hasta entonces en esa fiesta a comienzos del año. Ups. Sí. Ahí fue cuando todo este lío empezó.

0o0

Charlie Weasley y yo fuimos los mejores amigos por cinco años. Nos encontramos en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando sólo éramos unas ratitas asustadas a punto de pasar más tiempo en un castillo milenario que en nuestras casas. Luego de un par de golpes accidentales y otros tantos intencionales nos hicimos inseparables. Los primeros años en Hogwarts fueron geniales. Compartimos casi todo lo que a esa edad se comparte, desde castigos y bromas hasta sueños y proyectos. Pero claro, todo esto tenía que irse al infierno después de unos cuantos malos entendidos, las malditas hormonas, una dosis extremadamente alta de Whisky de Fuego y el mejor beso de toda mi vida. Mierda. El muy idiota tenía que besar increíblemente y tener las mejores manos de todo este maldito colegio. Mierda otra vez.

Gryffindor había ganado el primer partido de la temporada, nada menos que contra Slytherin. Eso ameritó una fiesta en la Sala Común hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Según me dijeron después, cuando McGonogall los descubrió palideció más que un fantasma y según la Señora Gorda no había gritado tanto desde los tiempos de James Potter y compañía. Perdimos 200 puntos y estuvimos limpiando el castillo por más de un mes. Pero todos (o casi todos pues nunca falta algún aguafiestas) estuvimos de acuerdo que valió la pena el debacle final. Pero mi problema empezó unas horas antes. El fin de semana anterior habíamos ido a Hogsmade, y algunos de nosotros habíamos conseguido algunas botellas de Whisky de Fuego que entramos clandestinamente al colegio. Como una nota al margen debo aclarar que en Hogwarts existe un mercado negro en el cual puedes encontrar casi todo lo que necesites, desde bebidas alcohólicas hasta pociones de amor. Y alguna cosilla más.

En fin, este tipo de cosas suceden invariablemente cuando se mezcla el alcohol, con verdad o consecuencia y un grupo de adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel. Luego de confesar que dormía con un pijama rosado con ositos (es muy cómodo y al primero que se ría lo hechizo hasta que no le quede aire para respirar), bailar sin camiseta arriba de la mesa y perder los últimos trazos de mi dignidad imitando a una gallina al poner huevos ya nada me importaba demasiado. Después de todo, no quedaba un alumno sobrio en la Sala Común y hasta Bill (quien por voluntad propia se paseaba con la insignia de Premio Anual pegada en la frente) había tenido que besar a Melinda Jackson, la novia de un Ravenclaw de dos metros y 120 kilos quien al otro día le partiría la nariz por tocar a su novia. Sin embargo, cuando me tocó a mi elegir a quien besar no dudé ni siquiera un instante. No es que tuviera muchas opciones tampoco. Los únicos que quedaban disponibles eran Jack Pouft (quien había vomitado hasta el desayuno hacía media hora), tres chicos menores, mi ex novio con quien no hablaba desde que lo encontré en el aula de Encantamientos muy entretenido con una Hupffie de séptimo y Charlie. Los demás estaban demasiado borrachos para tenerse en pie o ya habían encontrado su rincón oscuro con su pareja de la noche.

Le sonreí y sin palabras supo que lo había escogido a él. Al levantarse tiró, dos sillas y a un chico de tercero y me pisó fuerte en el pie derecho, pero yo estaba demasiado borracha y encantada con el prospecto de besar a mi amigo que ni siquiera me importó. Aunque claro, hubiera sido un poco hipócrita de mi parte molestarme por eso teniendo en cuenta que Charlie aún tenía una cicatriz en la rodilla desde el día que accidentalmente lo tiré desde su escoba a más de tres metros del piso. De cualquier modo, el caso es que sin muchos preámbulos me aferró por la cintura y me besó. Y _cómo _me besó.

Ya lo he dicho antes, y creo que no me cansaré de repetirlo mientras viva que ese chico me dio el mejor beso de toda mi vida. No creo que exista hombre sobre la tierra que pueda compararse con él. Nunca nadie le va a llegar a los talones. Ok. Quizás estoy exagerando y definitivamente estoy sonando como una de esas rubias idiotas con las que comparto el cuarto que sólo saben hablar de sus novios. Pero fue increíble. Me tomó de la cintura, permitiendo que su mano acariciara mi espalda mientras me besaba con fuerza. Sus labios gruesos sobre los míos, su lengua abriéndose camino en mi boca, el sabor al alcohol y al chocolate casi consiguen que me caiga allí mismo. Pero por suerte atiné a aferrarme a su cuello. Ok. Eso no fue para no perder el equilibrio sino para atraerlo más cerca, pero también me ayudó a mantenerme de pie.

Sin darme cuenta muy bien como nos escabullimos de la sala común y terminamos en el baño de los Prefectos. Una de las ventajas de tener como mejor amigo al Capitán del Equipo de Quiditch era el poder usar ese baño, aunque ni en cientos de años me hubiera imaginado que estaría allí besándome hasta perder el aliento con él. Bueno, quizás la idea había pasado una o dos veces por mi cabeza... Si, una o dos veces por hora, porque tengo que admitir que hacía tiempo que mi amigo me gustaba y mucho. Pero lo atribuí siempre a esa cercanía que teníamos y al el hecho que hacía más de tres meses que estaba soltera. Aunque en esos momentos tenía la mente demasiado nublada como para analizar la situación. Lo que había comenzado como un juego ahora estaba completamente fuera de control. Las manos de Charlie habían abandonado mi espalda para posicionarse en mi trasero y su boca en ese momento se encontraba en mi cuello, muy cerca de mi oreja derecha. Creo que en el momento que perdí el último pensamiento coherente fue cuando empezó a hacer algo con su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja... o quizás fue cuando me mordió suavemente el cuello... o quizás... bueno, no importa, el caso es que en determinado momento dejé de cuestionarme lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin saber muy bien cómo terminé sentada en su falda, rodeándolo con mis piernas y aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. En ese momento creo que en realidad mi vida dependía de besarlo, algo muy adentro mío se había despertado y no podía frenarlo ni echarle la culpa al alcohol. Estuvimos así durante horas, o por lo menos así me pareció antes de quedar dormidos y abrazados junto a la puerta del baño. Antes de que amaneciera, un somnoliento y avergonzado Charlie me despertó y cada uno regresó a su dormitorio, en medio de un silencio incómodo y de miradas llenas de incertidumbre.

0o0

A partir de allí, mi vida en Hogwarts se convirtió en mi pequeño infierno personal. El problema es que hasta el momento omití el pequeño detalle llamado Julie Hopkings. Ella representa casi todo lo que odio en el género femenino. Si bien es muy bonita (ni que pueda negar lo obvio) es superficial, coqueta y popular. Y lo peor de todo: es la novia de _mi _Charlie desde hace más de seis meses. Ok. También es brillante, simpática y la mejor cazadora que tenemos desde hace años. Pero todo eso es basura. En realidad nunca nos llevamos bien, es decir, tenemos la típica relación _me-gustaría-verte-en-ridículo-patética-imitación-de-ser-humano_. Si dicen que los niños son crueles, no querrán saber lo que dos brujas diametralmente opuestas, con un carácter fuerte y con dieciséis años pueden llegar a hacerse si Charlie Weasley está en el medio.

En realidad, no nos llevábamos bien desde el primer año pues básicamente no tenemos nada en común. Ella es suave, delicada y correcta. Nunca verás su túnica arrugada ni su cabello fuera de lugar incluso luego de un feroz partido de Quiditch bajo el viento y la lluvia. Además es increíblemente competitiva, Prefecta y Perfecta. Y endiabladamente atractiva. Y yo, bueno, digamos que hasta mis catorce o quince años me vestía y comportaba más como un chico que como una chica. Cabello corto (el color variaba según la estación del año o mi estado de ánimo), desprolija, despistada y extremadamente torpe. Vuelo muy bien, pero no tengo la habilidad necesaria para atrapar pelotas en el aire, la última vez que lo intenté tiré a Charlie de su escoba dejándole la ya mencionada cicatriz de recuerdo. Mis notas son excelentes, pero no hubiera calificado como prefecta ni en cien años porque, como amablemente me recordó McGonogall, carezco de la capacidad de comportarme bien. En resumen, somos como el agua y el aceite.

La noche de la fiesta se había ido a dormir temprano, una de las pocas cosas que le agradezco sinceramente. Pero por supuesto se enteró de lo que había sucedido gracias al invalorable apoyo de Melinda, quien seguramente luego de soltar a Bill (a quien probablemente tuvo secuestrado en el armario de las escobas casi toda la noche) había salido disparada, rompiendo algún record de velocidad en el camino, para contarle a su amiga como yo había seducido con artimañas, hechizos y pociones a su perfecto e inocente novio. Nah. Cómo si lo necesitara... Bueno, digamos que la idea pasó por mi cabecita alguna vez pero la deseché enseguida. No podía hechizar a mi mejor amigo sólo para calmar mi, mmm, ¿curiosidad? ¿deseo? ¿_amor_?

Aunque para ser sincera los jueguitos de Julie y Melinda me tenían bastante sin cuidado. Gracias a Morgana y a los consejos útiles de mi madre sobre _como-manejar-brujas-que te-quieren-ver-reventada-contra-el-muro-más-cercano _(la pobre vivió casi veinte años con Tía Cissy y Tía Bella, algo tuvo que haber aprendido) tenía la situación más o menos bajo control. Ok. Me dejaron en ridículo un par de veces enfrente a todo el colegio, pero eso no es gran problema para mi. Tengo la sorprendente habilidad de hacerlo yo sola, sin la ayuda de nadie, y con los años he desarrollado una táctica infalible para salir bien parada de ese tipo de situaciones. Conozco mis propias debilidades y _sé _usarlas a mi favor. Cada vez que termino presa de una situación extremadamente ridícula (y en algunos casos patética) consigo hacer creer a todo el mundo que lo hice a propósito, algo así cómo una clase de broma. Un consejo, si una es capaz de reírse de si misma, la vida es extremadamente más fácil y los demás te consideran una persona divertida y simpática. O una especie de payaso. Pero bueno, eso es mejor que nada ¿no?

En fin, lo que las dos adorables arpías de mis compañeras de dormitorio no consiguieron (convertir mi pequeño mundo en una perfecta versión del infierno) mi amigo Charlie lo consiguió casi con dos palabras. No. Con seis en realidad. _Lo de anoche fue un error_. Cuando me lo dijo, mirando para todos lados menos a mi cara y con las orejas más coloradas que su pelo, podría haberlo hechizado hasta que perdiera la capacidad de tener hijos. Sip. Esa hubiera sido la mejor opción de no haber quedado atontada e incapaz de moverme al segundo que entró en mi campo de visión. Y después siguió con un discurso que debió escribir en el desayuno acerca de la amistad, la hermandad y no sé que otras tonterías más. Alguien debería decirle a ese chico que si quiere expresarse correctamente le conviene utilizar verbos y no tartamudear cada cinco segundos. Y definitivamente no utilizar palabras de más de cinco sílabas si no está seguro de poder pronunciarlas correctamente. En fin. Luego de su monólogo me abrazó (en realidad fue más bien una palmadita en la espalda, pero prefiero creer lo primero) y salió corriendo murmurando no sé que sobre un Bola de Fuego Chino, Hagrid y alguna otra tontería más.

Y me dejó allí. De pie frente a la Señora Gorda quien tuvo el descaro de mirarme con pena. Cómo si no fuera suficiente estar en boca de medio castillo ahora todas las pinturas del colegio iban a saber de mi _encuentro_ en el Baño de Prefectos con Charlie Weasley. Incluso juraría que el viejo Dumbledore me dedicó una de sus miradas _se-lo-que-hiciste-la-noche-pasada_ y por eso me ofreció uno de sus famosos caramelos de limón, los cuales aparentemente tienen la dudosa cualidad de solucionar casi todos los problemas. Charlie tiene la teoría de que el viejo sumerge los endiablados caramelos en _Veritesarum _y es así que se entera de todo. Aunque el pobre, a pesar de tener muchas cualidades, la deducción no es una de ellas. Yo, por otro lado, estoy convencida de que son los malditos cuadros los que le van con el chisme al viejo. Por algo yo tengo pensado ser Auror mientras que mi _éramos-amigos-hasta-que-puse-mi-lengua-en-tu-garganta_ va a irse a jugar con dragones a vaya uno saber dónde.

En fin, luego de este pequeño intercambio de palabras... ¿Intercambio? Rectifico. Luego de su horrible discurso, las cosas entre Charlie y yo fueron de mal en peor. A pesar de que yo, tragándome mi orgullo en el proceso, vale aclarar, intenté que las cosas volvieran a ser las de antes del _incidente_, nuestra relación se convirtió en el perfecto ejemplo de un vacío constante. Cada vez que estábamos solos, no podíamos hablar de otra cosa que del tiempo, la nariz de Snape o algún otro tema así de interesante. Y para colmo de males, fue allí cuando perdí el control de mi estúpido y "auto pensante" cuerpo. El chico no será la versión pecosa del viejo y querido Sherlock, pero idiota definitivamente no es. Se tenía que dar cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Así que comenzó a evitarme como si tuviera una especie de enfermedad contagiosa. Y su _adorable_ novia no contribuyó al proceso. Estoy convencida que lo hechizó para que sonara una especie de alarma cada vez que yo me acercaba a más de tres metros de él. Maldita.

0o0

Y, bueno, las cosas estuvieron así por cuatro insoportables meses y veinticinco desesperantes días. Y cuando por fin el idiota parece que vuelve al mundo de la gente con cerebro (léase: deja a la rubia tonta que tenía por novia) y me invita a salir, nuestro insufrible y amargado profesor de pociones me castiga por un pequeño error sin importancia. Mierda.

Repito. Es oficial. Mi vida es un desastre. Pero no sería hija de mi madre sino hiciera algo al respecto. Cómo que me llamo Nymphadora Tonks que las cosas no se van a quedar así. Bueno, no es que llamarse Nymphadora sea algo de que me llena de orgullo. Aún no sé que diantres le hice yo a mi madre para que me castigara con semejante nombre. Seguro que hay algún vidente en la familia que le sopló que yo iba a ser tan _problemática_ y decidió castigarme de por vida y de antemano con ese nombre. O quizás sólo se pasaron con la poción anestesiante durante el parto y la pobre mujer quedó temporalmente incapacitada y con un I.Q. de 20 por eso decidió llamarme así. No lo sé bien con certeza.

Pero el caso es que no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad que la vida me pone delante de mi nariz, en la forma y cuerpo de Charlie Weasley. No. Ese chico va a volver a ser mi amigo aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida. O algo más. ¿Qué? Soy de carne y hueso al fin y al cabo y el chico besa como los dioses. Prepárense, hoy en Hogwarts va haber _Rock and Roll_, yeah!

_La más deprimente de las mazmorras, Hogwarts, 13 de marzo de 1988_

0o0

**(1)** _Revolution _es un tema de estos cuatro loquitos británicos más conocidos como _The Beatles _y _G. García Márquez _escribió _La increíble y triste historia de la cándida Eréndira y su abuela desalmada_. Por supuesto que no tienen nada que ver con el fic, pero andaba corta de ideas ;-)


	2. Viernes 3 AM

**Disclaimer**: Dumbly, sus profesores, sus alumnos y el castillo le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Algunos alumnos son de mi invención, los necesitaba para cubrir algunos huecos por allí y por allá...

**REVOLUTION**

**o**

**La Increíble y Alocada Historia de la Desquiciada Nymphadora y su Pelirrojo Despistado **

_por bibliotecaria_

_Capítulo 2__**: Viernes 3 AM**_

Ok. Es oficial. Mi vida es un auténtico desastre. Y para colmo creo que ya me estoy repitiendo a mi misma. ¿No se supone que tengo que cumplir al menos los treinta para sonar así de amargada? Pero bueno, ustedes se sentirían igual si hubieran tenido que escuchar los improperios que recibí por parte de mi _casi_ suegra y de mi _adorada _y _tierna_ madre durante el desayuno. Y sólo para que quede anotado en el registro, si encuentro al que se le ocurrió la genial idea de inventar los howlers va a desear haber nacido sordo luego de que enfrente lo que tengo pensado para él. Y estoy segura de que todas sus víctimas, el ochenta y nueve por ciento del alumnado, me lo va a agradecer. En fin. Ese hombre (porque tenía que ser _hombre _para tener una mente tan retorcida) no es una de mis actuales prioridades. No. Ese infeliz puede esperar unos meses más. Ahora debo concentrarme en problemas que requieren toda mi atención y debo concentrarme en ellos de inmediato.

Como de costumbre, tengo el inigualable poder de arruinar mi vida casi por completo y la de un par de personas más en el camino. Sin embargo, para serles completamente sincera, algunas de mis pobres _víctimas_ se lo tenían más que merecido por ser tan increíblemente entrometidas. Y, a pesar de que casi acabé con la vida de un compañero, destrocé valioso equipamiento escolar, insulté a un profesor e incurrí en conductas semi delictivas y que atentaban contra las buenas costumbres del colegio, debo confesar que mis acciones estaban _casi_ absolutamente justificadas. Inclusive el llamar a nuestro estimado profesor de pociones _viejo murciélago asqueroso_ y para rematarla agregar un estratégico _frustrado sexual_. Porque entre ustedes y yo, se rumorea por el colegio que el hombre... eh... tiene problemas con su... eh... que no puede... ¡Maldición! Ustedes entienden ¿no? Debe haber sido gracias a un accidente en el laboratorio o alguna maldición que le pegó en el... eh... en algún sitio que no debía, ya que aparentemente de joven funcionaba. Resulta que en casa, este verano, escuché una conversación de mamá con una de sus amigas _acabo-de-cumplir-los-treinta-pero-en-realidad-tengo-más-años-que-Flammel_ que no definitivamente no debería haber escuchado. Tuve pesadillas durante meses, y eso que solo alcancé a captar palabras como _Bella_, _Severus_, _más manos que el calamar gigante_. Y es cierto que el hombre tiene manos grandes... Agh ¿Por qué estoy preocupada por la vida sexual de ese imbécil? Probablemente porque la metida de pata que me mandé es una de las más grandes de la historia de Hogwarts...

Y para colmo Charlie aún está en la Enfermería. Y Madame Pomfrey no me deja visitarlo bajo la tonta excusa de que siempre que entro a ese horrible lugar (que por más hospital que sea eso de tener todo blanco enferma hasta al más sano...) algunos de sus pacientes termina con alguna que otra herida que no tenía antes. Pero no es mi culpa esa maldita manía de poner mesas, cortinas, bancos, camas y enfermos por todo el lugar... Así cualquiera se tropieza ¿no? Aunque debo reconocer que la situación empeoró desde el día que mi pequeño _casi _cuñadito Percy (que a pesar de ser sólo una ratita de doce se comporta con la misma seriedad que McGo) llegó literalmente con la nariz en la frente luego de que yo intentara detener el sangrado que le provocó una Quaffle arrojada estratégicamente por Charlie. Creo que a partir de eso me agarró manía. En fin. El caso es que debo soportar absolutamente sola, con la mayor dignidad posible, las miradas de odio de mis compañeros de casa por haber perdido doscientos puntos, las risas burlonas de los Sly quienes no estarían más contentos si el propio Salazar hubiera revivido y la dura reprimenda visual de la vieja McGo. Aunque claro, esa dignidad es difícil de mantener cuando llegan a tu plato de desayuno las _dulces_ palabras de mi madre, quien oportunamente convirtió su _amable_ carta en un howler para poder compartir con todo el colegio lo _maravillosa_ que es su única hija. Mierda.

0o0

Luego de pasar casi cinco meses en el infierno, habiendo prácticamente perdido a mi mejor amigo y el control de mi maldito cuerpo las cosas regresaron lentamente a la normalidad. Ok. No a la normalidad en su acepción más común sino en el clásico estilo _Tonks_. Caótico, divertido y absurdo. La clase de normalidad que hay en mi casa cuando mi familia (paterna por supuesto) invade el hogar para las fiestas. La clase de normalidad que mi padre encuentra reconfortante y que hace que mi madre se pregunte cada cinco minutos que droga había tomado cuando decidió casarse con él. Esa clase de normalidad. Y, por si esto fuera poco, hay que sumarle a esta ecuación otro elemento: Charlie Weasley. Si. El mismo desgraciado que me torturó medio semestre con sus estúpidos conflictos morales. El mismo que me ignoró casi por completo mientras se dedicaba a hacerle creer a la rubia tonta de su novia que yo sólo era un amigo (si, así nomás, en masculino). El mismo que me rescató del castigo de Snape y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar me arrastró hasta la famosa Torre de Astronomía para hacerme una pequeña demostración de porqué era tan _famosa_. Ups. Si. Fue en ese momento cuando todo regresó a la _normalidad_.

El viejo impotente, eh, digo, mi querido profesor de Pociones me tuvo refregando calderos, muros, frascos, el escritorio y casi toda la mazmorra durante horas. _Sin magia_. Y yo allí, tratando de encontrar un medio de escape a aquella tortura, reflexionando mis opciones con cierto pelirrojo y encima soportando lo más estoicamente posible dada mi posición el malhumor del murciélago superdesarrollado. Mierda. Sin embargo, incluso contra las predicciones de Trelawney (otro murciélago sin vida sexual, si me permiten la digresión) esa noche terminó muchísimo mejor de lo que me hubiera atrevido a soñar en más de cien años. ¿Cien? No. Ni en más de diez mil años hubiera podido imaginar como se desarrollarían las cosas desde que abandoné la maldita mazmorra hasta que volví a mi dormitorio. Y si pudieran verme en este momento se darían cuenta que cargo una sonrisa idiota de esas que hasta los de Corazón de Bruja y los publicistas de pasta de dientes envidiarían.

En fin. El caso es que mientras regresaba a mi Torre, evitando a Peeves, al Barón Sanguinario (el maldito fantasma me tiene manía, se lo juro), a Filch y a su preciosa gata me encontré con mi pelirrojo favorito. Él estaba de pie detrás de un armadura, con una sonrisa boba, más colorado que su pelo y con una expresión indescifrable, incluso para mí. Y yo, que había preparado un excelente discurso por si se presentaba esta situación durante mi castigo, solo atiné a cruzar los dedos rogándole a todas las deidades conocidas, nacionales y extranjeras, que todas las partes de mi cuerpo permanecieran con su forma y su tamaño normal. Y si fuera posible que tampoco cambiaran de color. Y por primera vez en toda mi vida, alguno de esos dioses escuchó mi plegaria y conservé la forma adecuada y el color correcto. Y de paso la dignidad, al menos esa noche.

Charlie, mi adorado Charlie, me tomó de la mano en un gesto absolutamente inesperado y me guió por los oscuros corredores del castillo hasta la ya citada _famosa _Torre. Aunque puede ser que este gesto no se debiera a un ataque de valentía o un deseo de acercarse a mi de su parte, sino que el pobre conocía sus dificultades para hilvanar una frase coherente en esos momentos. Una de las tantas cosas que yo le había enseñado: si sabes que no puedes hablar, actúa en consecuencia. En fin. La incapacidad lingüística del pelirrojo más torpe en cuestiones amorosas que ha dado la familia Weasley en diez generaciones no debería importarme demasiado a estas alturas. Aunque, habiendo sido testigo de los despliegues de seducción de su hermano mayor, por cuyas manos han pasado más de la mitad de la población femenina que no juega con muñecas del castillo, no puedo evitar preguntarme que diantres hago yo con un tipo que estuvo más de quince días para invitarme a salir. Sin embargo, la respuesta es sencilla: es _Charlie_. Y para mí, eso es más que suficiente.

Milagrosamente, teniendo en cuenta mi habilidad de meterme en problemas, llegamos a nuestro destino sin mayores contratiempos. En ese momento yo ya había perdido la capacidad de cualquier pensamiento coherente. La vista desde la Torre es perfecta. El tenue brillo de la luna llena en el lago, las sombras de los árboles del Bosque, la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid hace que me maraville con la belleza del lugar. Sin embargo, lo que entorpecía y nublaba mi mente esa noche era la presencia a menos de cinco centímetros del cuerpo de Charlie. Estaba muy cerca, _demasiado_ cerca. Y me miraba con picardía, con esa confianza que sólo dan años de amistad y compañerismo y con algo más. Deseo. Temor. Anhelo. No lo sé. Sin embargo, el muchacho titubeaba un poco, como si sobrio no se atreviera a hacer aquello que había hecho borracho. Y yo, bueno, nunca me caractericé por ser una persona paciente. Así, que luego de un cuarto de segundo de indecisión, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y lo besé.

Fue un tanto torpe al principio, pues el muchacho, como ya he dicho, es de reacciones lentas. Cuando puse mis labios sobre los de él, y comencé aquel beso el muy idiota se quedó quieto. En ese momento yo pensé lo peor, que todo ese teatro para salir era sólo que quería que volviéramos a ser amigos. Que yo había (como de costumbre) malinterpretado sus orejas coloradas. Que lo próximo que saldría de sus labios sería un _¡que rayos, Tonks!_. Pero por suerte, me equivoqué. Justo cuando me disponía a terminar con ese beso a medias, unilateral y a echarles las culpas de mi comportamiento demasiado amistoso a los vapores aspirados en las mazmorras, él me sorprende gratamente devolviéndome el beso. Y, si me vieran ahora, notarían que la sonrisa idiota se ha agrandado mucho más. Suerte que soy una metamórfaga, porque sino, con tanta sonrisa, creo que debería ir ahorrando para el cirujano plástico porque seguramente corro el riesgo de quedar deforme.

En fin. Si yo había pensado que besar a Charlie, absolutamente borracha en el baño de los Prefectos había sido una experiencia insuperable, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Ese hombre es increíble. Realmente increíble. Si bien el beso al principio fue tentativo, incluso tímido, pronto se volvió decidido, _pasional_. Creo que todos los meses de tensión sexual acumulada explotaron en el preciso instante en que sus labios respondieron a los míos. Todo en él era excitante, sus labios, su lengua, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda. Yo respondí con vehemencia, acariciando su pelo, sus hombros, su espalda. En cierto momento, cuando parecía que respirar era algo absolutamente innecesario en comparación con ese beso, Charlie se separó unos milímetros de mi boca para empujarme contra el muro y asaltar mi cuello. Tuve los moretones por más de una semana, pero por supuesto que eso no me importó. Repito, no hay nada mejor en el mundo que besar a Charlie Weasley.

Estuvimos allí durante horas, o por lo menos eso creo, ya que perdí por completo la noción del tiempo. Mierda. Si no fuera por las malditas rondas de patrullaje de Filch y porque eventualmente hubiéramos tenido que hacer cosas insignificantes como comer o dormir, probablemente aún estaríamos allí, perdidos en un beso sin fin. Pero, de alguna forma, debíamos detenernos y regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor si no queríamos terminar castigados hasta que nuestros nietos (y pongan atención que digo _nuestros_) se graduaran. Aparte, esta vez teníamos que hablar. Yo no iba a soportar los tres meses que restaban del curso lidiando con un acobardado Charlie. Por suerte para mí, esta vez no tenía la excusa de litros excesivos de Whisky de Fuego ni de rubias idiotas. Y, en contra de lo que cualquiera hubiera pronosticado, todo salió bien. Muy bien. A partir de esa noche, Charlie Weasley se convirtió oficialmente en mi novio.

0o0

Pero bueno, como ustedes sabrán, mi vida no es similar a la de las princesas de los cuentos de hadas. Y no sólo porque yo tengo de princesa lo que el viejo Dumbledore tiene de normal, o la querida McGo de rebelde. No. El problema es básicamente mi capacidad, o incapacidad, mejor dicho, de alejarme de los problemas. Estuvimos los últimos meses del curso disfrutando de un idílico noviazgo. A pesar de que la venganza de Julie Hopkings (no sé si recuerdan que así se llamaba la idiota con la que solía salir Charlie) fue fuerte, pudimos superar los incidentes sin perder demasiados puntos o nuestra dignidad. Bueno, gran parte de ella al menos permaneció intacta. Luego de las primeras semanas de humillaciones públicas, como cuando terminamos en boca de todo el colegio luego de que la maldita resentida esparciera el rumor de que nosotros estábamos juntos para tapar el hecho de que _mi _Charlie era gay, las cosas se fueron calmando. A este hecho hay que agregar que la proximidad de los MHB nos mantenía casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca. Por más ¿_enamorada_? que esté de este pelirrojo, mis metas son claras. No voy a poder ingresar en la Academia de Aurores si no me tomo en serio, al menos un poco, estos dichosos exámenes.

En fin. A pesar de los exámenes, las prácticas de Quiditch, los castigos y las ex-novias nos las ingeniamos para pasar todo el tiempo posible _conociéndonos_ un poco más. Yo estaba en las nubes, feliz, disfrutando al máximo el tiempo con él, besándolo hasta perder el aliento, compartiendo miradas de complicidad, notas durante las clases, las salidas a Hogsmade, el armario de escobas... Ups. Eso último no lo oyeron, y cómo mi madre (o lo que es peor la de él) se enteren recuerden que soy vengativa. ¿Entendieron? Bien, mucho mejor así.

Sin embargo, como dije antes, la _tensión-histeria_ pre MHB se fue expandiendo como una plaga por todos los alumnos de quinto. E, involuntariamente, la última semana antes de los exámenes yo tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Y tratándose de mi, eso es peligroso, _muy_ peligroso. Tanto que el viejo Dumbledore acorraló una tarde al desgraciado de Charlie luego de su práctica de Quiditch, para advertirle que si no hacía algo, y tratándose de nuestro _excéntrico_ Director no quiero ni saber a que _algo_ se refería, el Colegio corría riesgos de ser destruido gracias algún arranque de torpeza mía. Debo aclarar dos cosas. Primero, que el viejo está definitivamente psiquiátrico, porque no existe otra posibilidad para que le haya insinuado tal cosa a un adolescente con las hormonas descontroladas. Y segundo, que estaba exagerando como de costumbre. Debe ser la edad, supongo. Aunque claro, el hecho de que tuvieran que clausurar el aula de Encantamientos luego de que por error en vez de hacer un encantamiento Repulsor, convirtiera todas las sillas (de forma inexplicable para mí) en pirañas súper desarrolladas, contribuyó a ese sentimiento de peligro.

Por fin, y mucho antes de lo que yo me esperaba, los exámenes nos cayeron encima. A mi querido Charlie le fue bien, relativamente, o por lo menos eso me comentó. Y yo, como de costumbre, me las arreglé para que mi actuación en los mismos fuera espectacular. Siempre, o por lo menos cuando cierto pelirrojo no anda metido en el medio, en situaciones de presión salgo a relucir el hecho de que, mal que le pese a mis tías y a toda su familia, soy una Black. O algo así. Todos los nervios y mi torpeza desaparecieron (o lo que fue mucho peor, se acumularon para más tarde) y tanto en los teóricos como en los prácticos, logré salir sumamente conforme con el resultado.

Y, de tan eufórica que estaba, organicé yo solita una gran fiesta para ese mismo viernes en la Sala Común. Y fue allí, dónde se desató el desastre y el caos. Y sólo porque soy muy indulgente y de buen corazón les doy un consejo. Nunca, ni aunque sus vidas dependan de ello, me dejen organizar una fiesta. A menos claro, que quieran terminar por error en Azkaban o disfruten poniendo en peligro sus vidas.

0o0

Ese viernes, todo me salió al revés. Me resultaría imposible detallar cada cosa que hice mal. Pero trataré de hacerles una aproximación. Primer y grave error: pactar con el enemigo. Ustedes no deben olvidar que estábamos en época de exámenes, por lo que conseguir alguna bebida alcohólica no entraba dentro de nuestras prioridades. Por lo tanto, no tenía ni una gota de Whisky de Fuego, ni de Hidromiel, ni de vino, ni de nada. Incluso faltaba la cerveza de mantequilla, que si bien es una bebida para niños, en ese momento me parecía mejor que nada. Fui con mi _proveedor_ de costumbre, un Hupffie de séptimo, que lideraba una buena parte del mercado negro de Hogwarts. El desgraciado estaba vacío, pues los Ravenclaw (¿quien lo hubiera imaginado?) le habían comprado todas sus existencias. Por lo que me vi forzada a recurrir al _otro_ proveedor de sustancias ilegales: John Loone, de Slytherin. No era una opción para nada confiable, pero mierda, no podía permitir que en la fiesta de nuestra libertad (al menos de este año) se sirviera jugo de calabaza. Me vendió a un precio altísimo unas botellas sin etiqueta que me aseguró eran del mejor Whisky de Fuego búlgaro, traído de contrabando por un primo que estudia en Dumstrang. Y si ellos toman con frecuencia ese _brebaje_ se entiende porqué tienen la reputación que tienen.

Segundo error: nunca confíes en la ex novia de tu novio. Al principio de la fiesta no hubo ningún contratiempo de consideración. Los vómitos de costumbres, alguna que otra pelea, parejas que desaparecían por media hora y esa clase de cosas. Pero, yo había tomado mucho, _demasiado_, de la porquería que me vendió el desgraciado de Loone, y no pensaba con claridad. Charlie andaba desaparecido luego de apostar no sé que estupidez con su hermano. Yo, en esos momentos, lo andaba buscando. El caso es que la estúpida de Hopkins me recordó el comportamiento de un Weasley borracho e insinuó que Melinda, su _encantadora_ amiga, tenía debilidad por los pelirrojos. Hecho por demás conocido, luego de su encuentro con Bill en la fiesta anterior. Si hubiera estado sobria probablemente hubiera entendido que se trataba de otra de sus tácticas para verme en ridículo, pero el alcohol ya nublaba demasiado mi juicio. Por lo que no dudé un instante en salir como loca hacia las mazmorras para detener a la promiscua de Melinda. Debería haberme detenido dos segundos a pensar porqué fuerzas de la naturaleza hubieran elegido ir a hacer _Merlín-sabe-qué_ a ese lugar, pero desgraciadamente ese pensamiento no cruzó por mi cabeza.

Tercer error: nunca abandonar la seguridad de la Sala Común sino se está segura de estar vestida decentemente. Durante la fiesta incurrí en el grave error de aceptar jugar una partida de streap-póquer con unos dementes de sexto. Los hijos de muggles son pocos, lo que reduce las posibilidades de que dicho juego sea conocido. Yo siempre lo jugaba con mi padre (no en su versión streap, claro), apostando caramelos, aunque el muy glotón era capaz de hacerle trampas a su propia hija por quedarse con la bolsa de dulces. Se podrán imaginar que de esa forma nunca dominé demasiado el jugo. Sin contar con el hecho de que estaba muy borracha, elemento que definitivamente no ayudó. En fin. El caso es que cuando salí disparada rumbo a las mazmorras para rescatar a _mi_ Charlie (y asesinarlo en forma dolorosa en el proceso por las dudas) no me di cuenta de que solo tenía puesto un short diminuto lila que uso bajo la falda, pues con mi inclinación a terminar siempre en el piso no puedo correr riesgos y un top igual de diminuto, pues la lencería habitual me resulta incómoda y superflua. El conjuntito no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, como ustedes muy bien deben haber pensado.

Y, ni siquiera en mis sueños más salvajes, ni en todos mis años de castigos y torpezas, me metí en un lío tan grande. No sé muy bien cómo, llegué a las mazmorras seguida por la rubia tonta de Hopkins quien seguramente deseaba verme hacer el papelón de mi vida. Atrás, al parecer, venía Charlie para tratar de impedir que me expulsaran antes de tiempo, seguido por Melinda quien efectivamente lo había estado persiguiendo toda la noche. En conclusión, entré al aula de Pociones, en dónde, vaya uno a saber porqué, estaba Snape con su cara de amargado, preparando lo que debía haber sido una poción muy importante y complicada. Claro, eso antes de que yo, sin siquiera enfocar a quien estaba apuntando, conjurara un hechizo que había leído hacía unas semanas en un gran libro de la Sección Prohibida, y explotara media mazmorra.

El viejo amargado, haciendo gala de unos reflejos insospechados, trató de detenerme y terminamos en el piso, él _arriba_ de mí. Creo que fue allí cuando le solté lo de _viejo murciélago asqueroso_ y probablemente lo de _frustrado sexual_ también. Conclusión, luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de sermón por parte de McGo y del viejo Dumbledore (lo cual me asustó pues estaba más serio que ella y no me ofreció ni medio caramelo de limón) perdimos entre los cuatro doscientos puntos. Lo que situó a nuestra eterna Casa rival, Slytherin por si a alguno le queda alguna duda, primera en la Copa. Y, el pobre Charlie no salió bien parado de la explosión. Le crecieron las manos, los pies y el pelo en forma absolutamente desproporcionada y sufrió algunas quemaduras y rasguños menores. Y fue así, como los cuatro caímos en desgracia. Y, como podrán adivinar, fue ese el motivo de los howlers de mi madre y de la Sra. Weasley, quien como su hijo estaba hospitalizado decidió echarle todas las culpas a quien les habla.

0o0

Sin embargo, a pesar de los castigos que me esperan casa y que probablemente durarán todo el verano, no puedo dejar de admitir que fue un año muy movido. Y, suponiendo que Charlie me perdone y no me odie por el resto de su vida, no todo fue negativo. Es cierto que me espera el rechazo de mi familia (bah, a mi madre algún día se le pasará, o por lo menos eso espero) y que tres cuartas partes del colegio me odia, pero hay cosas peores ¿no?. Ok. Mi vida es un desastre ¿y qué? Tengo a mi lado al pelirrojo más guapo de todo el mundo. ¡Ja! Eso sólo hace que sonría y que todos mis problemas se vean reducidos a la nada. No importa lo mal que estén las cosas ahora. Mañana todo va a mejorar. Porque al fin y al cabo¿Que sería de Hogwarts sin mis locuras y los despistes de Charlie? Nada, sólo otro aburrido colegio más.

_El Gran Comedor, Hogwarts, 25 de Junio de 1989_

**The End**


End file.
